


All to Protect You

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Murder, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush had to protect Soundwave, even if it meant showing everyone his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions for sapphirelink on dA.

Bombrush didn’t think something like this would happen. This was supposed to have simple. Soundwave had assured Megatron that her ex-husband wasn’t that big of a threat. That disposing of him would have been easy and that killing him wouldn’t take much time or effort.   
  
And yet, there they were in a warehouse with Razorcut holding them all at gunpoint. Soundwave had said that he could be dangerous due to his mutant ability, but he wasn’t that strong. At least not when they had still been married.   
  
It seemed as if Razorcut had built some endurance since he and Soundwave had separated. And that he had gone to Nemesis prior to this little meet up. They should have figured the bastard would have gone for backup. There was no way he could have been able to ambush them alone. So Razorcut and a large group of Nemesis’s men had them all surrounded, with Soundwave being held to him with a gun pointed at her head.  
  
It wasn’t as if she didn’t have the power to force his gun away. But her telekinesis was limited and she could only focus on a few things at a time. They had several people surrounding them with guns. And as much as Soundwave wanted to get out of the bastard’s hold, she didn’t want to get her boss and her colleagues killed for something as stupid as this.   
  
Bombrush glanced over at his friends. Megatron should have been all right if he were shot since he was in his metal form. But Lugnut, Strika, Soundwave, Shockwave, and the others would not be all right. The bullets would pierce right through their skin and leave them a dead bloody mess on the floor. And Razorcut would do it and his hired goons wouldn’t have any regrets.   
  
“Razorcut, your issue is with me.”  
  
Everyone glanced to Soundwave, who was glaring at the man holding her. The man smirked and gave a hard laugh, shaking his head.   
  
“You’re the one who wanted to kill me first,” he said. “I was lucky enough to catch wind of this… Otherwise, I’d probably be dead by now.”    
  
She glared at him. This bastard was such scum… Why the hell did she marry him in the first place? She had thought that he would have been a good father to their son… She thought Ravage would want his father in his life. Had she have known that this bastard would have been nothing more than an abusive drunk, she would have remained being a single mother.   
  
Though, if she never married Razorcut, she never would have had Frenzy, Rumble, or Laserbeak. That was the only good he had ever been to her, giving her her children.   
  
“Would you prefer to talk in private?” she asked.   
  
He must have forgotten she was a mind reader since she could hear everything running through his mind. Including the more disgusting thoughts about what he wanted to do to her when no one was looking. She would have vomited, but she kept her face neutral, waiting for him to make his decision.  
  
She wasn’t expecting him to say, “Which one’s your new boyfriend?”  
  
“What-?”  
  
“I know you got a new one. Point him out or I’ll have them all shot down.”   
  
He turned to glare at her colleagues. Damn it, it could have been any one of them. And while he didn’t mind just having Nemesis’s men kill them all, he wanted to be the one to kill the fucker who seduced his ex. It would have been fun to make her suffer after she treated him like dirt all those years ago.   
  
A thousand different things ran through Soundwave’s mind as she looked over at her colleagues, her eyes flickering to Bombrush. No, she couldn’t tell him. Bombrush was just a human and Razorcut would easily kill him. But knowing the bastard, he would torment the other first before finally killing him. She knew her ex-husband; he was not a merciful person.  
  
Seeing her hesitate made Bombrush’s hands tighten into fists. Damn it, why wasn’t she saying anything?! He could handle himself just fine, regardless of whether or not Razorcut was a mutant… He was nothing. And getting beaten down by him would have been nothing either. As long as it gave Megatron more time to come up with a plan to get them out of this disaster.  
  
He stepped forward, much to Soundwave’s horror.   
  
“What do you want with me?”  
  
Her ex-husband looked shocked when he stepped forward. Soundwave’s new boyfriend was this guy? If he remembered correctly, this guy was their little human of the group. The old odd man out… She was seriously fucking this guy? She traded him for this? It was more than a downgrade. It was an insult to him as a man. He was a hundred times better than this weakling!   
  
A look of disgust took over his face as he glanced back down to Soundwave. “That’s him?”   
  
Soundwave’s eyes narrowed. “Razorcut–”  
  
Bombrush should have been more prepared. He knew that Razorcut was a mutant and a dangerous one at that when he used his powers; Soundwave warned about his ability to self-replicate. So when he was suddenly surrounded by three other Razorcuts, he shouldn’t have been caught so off guard. Nor should he have been unprepared to be punched in the stomach and knocked to the ground.  
  
“Bombrush-!”  
  
“You fucking coward,” Megatron growled, glaring murderously at the other.  
  
Razorcut just shrugged. “I just know how to win.”   
  
The mob king’s teeth gritted together. Damn it, his hands were tied! He couldn’t just charge at the fucker; not at the risk of getting his men killed. Shockwave might have been all right, considering his shapeshifting abilities. But Lugnut, Strika, and the others were not so fortunate. They were strong mutants, but they were not inhumane to bullets. They could all easily go down when guns were involved.   
  
So he could only watch as Bombrush was being kicked while he was down, his only human companion unable to do anything except protect his head as the clones continued to slam their feet into his back.  
  
“Stop it!” Soundwave snarled, struggling violently against her ex-husband. She didn’t even care that he had a gun pointed at her head. Bombrush was just a human! There was no way he could fight back against this bastard and he knew it! “Stop it, leave him alone!”  
  
“You actually hooked up with some old useless human?” Razorcut demanded. “What, do you enjoy taking care of people? He can’t even protect you!”  
  
As if she cared about that. She didn’t need anyone to protect her; she could protect herself. Her reasons for being with Bombrush were deeper than simply protection. It didn’t matter if he was only a human or that she had to protect him. She just wanted to be with him. He gave her what Razorcut never could. He loved her and had always been good to her. There wasn’t anything else she could ask for.  
  
But now, the man she loved was getting beaten down by her stupid ex-husband and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Not without getting everyone killed.   
  
How she loathed this bastard so.   
  
Bombrush made sure to remain quietly, keeping his head protected with his arms. This was nothing. He could handle something as petty as this. Even when the kicks got harder, most likely out of frustration, he didn’t say anything or even hiss out in pain. All he could do was tense up and grimace, not wanting Soundwave to think this was her fault, that he couldn’t handle it.   
  
“Start begging for mercy, damn it!”  
  
He didn’t. He had faced worse than this, even holding in the grunt when a hard kick to his ribcage knocked him down. The Razorcut-copies disappeared after that and he shoved Soundwave to the floor, who let out a small groan in pain when he slammed his foot on her back, keeping her pinned. But she tensed up when she glanced over her shoulder to see him point a gun at her lover, who didn’t look that surprised.  
  
“Razor-!”  
  
The gun went off before she could say anything else, but she ended up screaming out her lover’s name when Razorcut fired off the gun.   
  
Bombrush didn’t even have a chance to shout. The bullet pierced through his right hip and the pain was almost immediate. He felt it go through this skin, creating two holes – an entry and an exit wound, causing him to collapse to the ground as he gripped his side tightly, as if to stop the blood from doing.  
  
It obviously didn’t do anything, his hand staining red. He didn’t say anything, only groaned as he tried to sit up and glare at the other.   
  
“Bomb-!”  
  
Soundwave was cut off when two Razorcuts suddenly materialized next to her, one of them yanking her up by the hair. Soundwave hissed, grunting when she was restrained by the two of them while the original came towards her. She tensed up at the dark look in his eyes. Primus, she knew that look… the same one he used to get when he had too much to drink. When he did something she didn’t like. Just before he would either force himself on her or beat her until she was black and blue. Sometimes both.  
  
He grabbed her by the neck, causing her to gag a bit. This fucking bitch… He had married her all those years ago. He had given her the kids. It was because of him that she didn’t have to be some stigmatized single teen mother. And now she wanted to kill him? For everything he had done? Sure, he had roughed her up a couple of times, but she had deserved it at the time.  
  
“We can make a deal you know.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed; typical.  
  
“Nemesis says he likes you; you’re actually useful… You can get out with your life and maybe I’ll even have your colleagues spared.”  
  
Megatron knew that was bullshit. Even if Soundwave did agree to something like that, she would live but the rest of them would be murdered. Or left for dead in their pool of blood. Damn it, he wished he could read minds like Soundwave could; he would love to know what the hell was going through her mind right now.  
  
Soundwave looked down at her feet, hands balling into fists. Razorcut was surprised; was she actually considering it? He had to smile at that. Well, since she was being so complacent, he might actually give her a little bit of a break if she didn’t try anything…  
  
He reached over to tilt up her chin, so he wasn’t expecting her foot to suddenly come up and slam into his stomach. Razorcut fell back onto the floor with a hard grunt, pain shooting throughout his body. That fucking bitch-!  
  
The two clones holding her threw her down to the ground near Bombrush. Despite the pain in his side, he sat up and held the woman to him, as if to protect her from her madman of an ex-husband. Soundwave just glared back as Razorcut stood up, a hundred things running through her mind. He was definitely going to order the other men to gun them all down. Her telekinesis was not infinite and could only capture so many objects at once. Moving objects especially. She had to keep herself alive, otherwise the rain of bullets would kill all of them. Her boss would survive and possibly Shockwave as well, thanks to their own abilities…  
  
But who else should she try and protect? Lugnut and Strika wouldn’t be able to withstand that sort of onslaught. Neither would the grunts. And her human lover… Bombrush would no doubt die if anything happened to him.  
  
And how long would she be able to hold the bullets back? What if she missed some of them and they ended up piercing right through her? Damn it, she needed more time!  
  
But she only had a split second to think when her ex-husband sat up and snarled, “Kill them! Fucking kill them already!”  
  
She put up her hands to stop what she could. She didn’t know who she would be able to protect; she just prayed that at least Bombrush got out of this alive. He was just a human, he didn’t need to get caught up in this stupid petty bullshit. Primus, she was going to get her entire team killed because of her bastard ex! She should have been more prepared, she should have anticipated him going to Nemesis.   
  
She could have prevented from all of this from happening. But she chose to underestimate Razorcut and now they were going to suffer the consequences. All she could do was focus making sure some of them got out alive.  
  
Just as they started to fire, she found herself being thrown behind Bombrush, the man putting his body in front of hers. He stuck out his bloody hand in front of him, much to her horror. Primus, what was he doing?!   
  
But the bullets stopped. All of them. In mid-air. Frozen and hovering and nowhere near any of them.  
  
It wasn’t her. Her hand wasn’t raised. Her mind wasn’t even focused. But…  
  
Bombrush. His hand was stretched out and he was in front of her. In front of the rest of their group. But… No. No, he wasn’t a mutant. He was human. She read minds – she would have known he was a mutant! And he never once showed any mutant powers before. Even Megatron said he was just a human, one that he trusted and one that was his right hand man.  
  
He shouldn’t have been able to manipulate metal.  
  
The older man was panting hard, pain still in his side from the bullet wound. But aside from that and the metal’s vibration ringing in his ears, there was only silence. Everyone was staring at him, expressions mixed with shock and horror. And that was only from the enemy. He had no idea what expressions his own group had. He didn’t want to know either.  
  
Bombrush had sworn he would never use his powers again. Not after Pixela was murdered because of it. He wouldn’t have been able to stand it, losing someone else he cared about because of his abilities. Even though times had changed now and people were more accepting, even though he was in a mob compromised of mutants, he couldn’t bring himself to use them again. After everything that had happened… It would have just have been best for him to keep quiet about his abilities. He didn’t want to use them when he wasn’t willing.  
  
But… Soundwave’s life had been in danger. Razorcut would have killed her and the others if he hadn’t done this. It wasn’t even fully thought out; his body had moved on his own, pushing the woman he loved behind him to protect her. To use his powers and stop her from getting hurt. Or worse.  
  
“You…”  
  
His eyes darted to Razorcut, who looked mortified.  
  
“You’re… a mutant?”  
  
The words stung more than he thought they would. But instead of answering, he slowly turned the bullets around to face Nemesis’s group, holding them back like a pebble in a slingshot. It was draining, having not done this in a very long while. So only after a few seconds did he let them go, allowing them to fly back to their owners and pierce through their skins.   
  
One by one they all fell to the ground in a bloody heap, Bombrush dropping his hand to pant hard. His head hurt, but he would live… The pain in his side was much worse.  
  
Slowly, he stood up, clutching his side tightly as he glared murderously at Razorcut. The man must have been terrified now, scrambling away and trying to get to his feet, but with little success. Bombrush just continued to walk toward him, his other hand stretched out in front of him.  
  
The gun at Razorcut’s hip was suddenly yanked away and into Bombrush’s hand. The man stiffened and found himself unable to move, staring in horror at the man. No, no, he couldn’t have been a mutant! He just couldn’t have been!  
  
“You…! You were supposed to be human!”  
  
“… I never said I was, now did I?”  
  
Razorcut never had a chance to respond. Bombrush just didn’t want to hear it. The pathetic bastard had been kept alive long enough. He fired at the filth, twice. Two bullets shot out of the barrel and into his lover’s ex-husband’s skull. The force knocked the other back hard, the man falling to the ground as blood trickled out of his skull. And Bombrush just stood there, huffing and panting with his arm suddenly feeling heavy.  
  
He couldn’t bring himself to look back at his friends. His colleagues. His lover. All this time, ever since the beginning… They never knew of this. He never wanted them to know either. It was something that didn’t need to be hidden, no, but he hid it anyway. Because he had been so afraid of the past repeating…  
  
Now they all knew. Now they all just stared at him with shock, maybe with horror. Their human friend… was actually a mutant. He had deceived them. All of them, including the woman he loved.   
  
Bombrush was just glad that at least he had been able to save them.  


End file.
